horizontesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Injuriadores de Galendor
Apariencia thumb|center|Esquema de colores de los Injuriadores Perfil del Capítulo Lema: "Antes muertos que esclavos". Fundación: Segunda Fundación Predecesor: Guardia del Cuervo Sucesores: Desconocido Número: XXI Primarca: Corax Señor del Capítulo: Lébor Corbalis, Guardián del Capítulo (no oficial) Hogar: Galendor (considerado) Filiación: Imperio de la Humanidad Colores: Azul grisáceo Estandartes e Insignias thumb|left|64px|Estandarte con el número del Capítulo, XXI thumb|64px|Insignia (moderna) Capítulo sucesor de la Guardia del Cuervo en la Segunda Fundación. Visión General Los Injuriadores son uno de los sucesores de la Guardia del Cuervo, nacidos durante la Segunda Fundación, especializados en combate de medio ambientes húmedos, junglas y terrenos frondosos. Con su Primarca, Corax, desaparecido y sin Señor del Capítulo oficial, éste se rige normalmente por sus Capitanes bajo la coordinación y supervisión de Lébor Corbalis, Capitán de la 1ª Compañía de Veteranos. Muchas compañías gustan de considerarlo el Señor del Capítulo no oficial. Es el mejor guerrero de entre los Injuriadores y es comunmente llamado "Guardián del Capítulo" debido a su extrema dedicación, conocimiento y cuidado del Capítulo. El Guardián del Capítulo Corbalis estableció la principal base de los Injuriadores en su planeta natal, Galendor, hace décadas; éste se considera ahora el hogar del Capítulo (también debido a su clima y medio ambiente). También conocidos como "Los Injuriadores de Corbalis" o "Injuriadores de Galendor", destacan como singularidad los numerosos Apotecarios del Capítulo, los papeles adicionales de sus Capellanes y su absoluta e incuestionable lealtad hacia el Dios-Emperador. El Guardián del Capítulo Corbalis y sus fieles y leales hermanos conducirán al Capítulo a la gloria por un mejor Imperio de la Humanidad y el Dios-Emperador. Estilo de Combate Revilers are specialized in jungle and wet-weather enviroment warfare. Like their predecessor, the chapter specializes in guerrilla tactics behind enemy lines, using precisely coordinated attacks and refraining from frontal attacks or protracted attrition warfare. The chapter's MO consists of rapid maneuver engagements consisting of assault marines, Land Speeders and bikes aimed at harassment, sabotage and destruction of key targets over engagement of enemy forces at large. Tactical Squads are deployed via Thunderhawk gunship insertions, supported by drop-pod deployed Dreadnoughts. Revilers relies heavily on its Scouts elements, which operates without support for extended amount of time, even by Space Marine standards. The chapter almost always operates combining small unit tactics with their preference of covert, behind-enemy-lines operations. Reclutamiento Muchos Capítulos de Marines Espaciales reclutan nuevos cadetes en los mundos donde han establecido su fortaleza-monasterio, sin embargo otros Capítulos los reclutan de una selección de varios mundos. Además, los métodos de reclutamiento varían de Capítulo a Capítulo. El Capítulo de los Injuriadores ha estado reclutando nuevos cadetes de diferentes mundos con unas condiciones medioambientales específicas, exactamente de aquellos con terrenos frondosos, pantanosos, junglas y demás climas húmedos. En el último siglo han estado reclutando varios cadetes del planeta Galendor debido al establecimiento de varias fortaleza-monasterios, entre ellas la principal del Capítulo, como resultado de su relación en el pasado con este planeta, su clima, medioambiente, terreno y decisiones del liderazgo. Ahora el planeta Galendor se considera el hogar del Capítulo. Famosas Intervenciones Militares *Sofocaron la invasión orca de la 1ª Batalla por Galendor. *La 1ª,3ª y 4ª Compañía aplastaron el movimiento independentista de los Traidores Galendorianos en la Guerra Civil de Galendor (también conocida como la 2ª Batalla por Galendor), auxiliando a los Protectores de Galendor leales al Imperio. *Interceptaron una pequeña flota de apoyo de las fuerzas demoníacas del Caos rumbo a los Mundos del Sabbat, durante la Cruzada de los Mundos del Sabbat, en el Segmentum Pacificus. *Contribuyeron con menos de una compañía en la 13ª Cruzada Negra. *La 6ª Compañía empleó cápsulas de desembarco para introducirse en las LLanuras de Azoth. Variaciones del Capítulo Guardián del Capítulo Lébor Corbalis, un antiguo veterano de los Injuriadores, ascendió a Capitán de la 1ª Compañía de Veteranos hace casi un siglo. No existe un Señor del Capítulo oficial aunque la mayoría de las compañías lo consideran un líder respetado. Es la figura más semejante a un Señor del Capítulo, conocida como "Guardián del Capítulo" entre ellos. Su apellido se conoce desde hace siglos pues es descendiente del héroe "vivo" más antiguo del Capítulo, el dreadnought llamado Véktor (Véktor Corbalis cuando era humano), de más de 1300 años de edad. Capellanes y Apotecarios Algunas compañías de los Injuriadores cuentan con varios Apotecarios propios mientras los Capellanes cumplen un papel muy importante dentro del Capítulo debido a la influencia galendoriana de tradición de primeros auxilios, protección y vida religiosa. Los Capellanes de los Injuriadores se conocen como "Heraldos de Liberon" (el Santo galendoriano enterrado en la Catedral de Liberon, que lleva su nombre), y pueden desempeñar un papel protector hacia las tropas y otro adicional, similar al de los Apotecarios, si es necesario. Tanto las injurias de castigo contra el enemigo como los recitales y palabras de apoyo son de gran inspiración para sus hermanos, protegiéndolos y cuidando de ellos en caso de extrema necesidad, llegado a ser una unidad clave en algunos conflictos. Esquema de Colores El color de su armadura es azul grisáceo; mientras el símbolo del capítulo consiste en una calavera humana atravesada de arriba e izquierda a abajo y derecha por un rayo luminoso amarillo. A cada compañía se le asigna un color, el cual puede ser pintado con una raya en cada casco de los Marines. Algunas compañías o líderes de escuadra pintan el casco entero para una mejor distinción. La 1ª Compañía de Veteranos tiene como color un púrpura oscuro, mientras el color general del Capítulo es el negro (indicado en el estandarte). Archivo:Estandarte_Injuriadores.pngleft|thumb|110px|Miniatura Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Warhammer 40.000 Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Injuriadores